Conán
About Roark Before being titled as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. After a rival clan attacked his village, Roark exiled himself. In search of answers, he wondered Earthrealm until he was visited by the Thunder God, Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. Since then, he's felt that he's owed Raiden his life. Appearance MKX Big Bang *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Eyes glow white and he equips advanced celtic-style gloves. Headhunter *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Weaponry glows white when in Aethor Force and he equips celtic-style gloves. Champion *'Main' and Exiled Costumes: Face tattoos glow white and he wraps his arms with cloth. MK:TA Big Bang *'Main:' TBA Ionized *'Main:' TBA Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. Variations Big Bang; Gain special properties to Komet and Pulsar. (Adds Komet, Pulsar and Atom variants.) (MKX, MK:TA) Headhunter; Deal deadly blows using spatially enhanced Celtic weaponry. (Adds Fusion for increased Celtic weaponry damage.) (MKX) Champion; Unlock more command grabs to combat close-range opponents. (Adds deadly command grabs.) (MKX) Ionized; Gain Ionized Ball and special properties. (MK:TA) Signature Moves Komet: Roark engulfs his body in nucleic flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations when in Big Bang. (MKX, MK:TA) *'Ablaze', increases damage and adds armor. In MK:TA, it is called Komet Rush. *'Up Komet', Roark charges the aerial opponent. In MK:TA, it is called Komet Up. (Big Bang) *'Down Komet', Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. In MK:TA, it is called Komet Down. (Big Bang) Pulsar: Roark creates a flashing ball of nucleic fire to blast the opponent back. It will spawn close to Roark and will stay for a split-second. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move in Big Bang. (MKX, MK:TA) *'Sirius A', increases the damage and size of the pulsar. In MK:TA, it is called Combustion. *The enhanced version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered. (Big Bang) **Roark can detonate it himself when in this state. Detonating it costs another bar of meter. (Big Bang) Atom: Roark creates a ball of nucleic fire that slowly drains the opponent's meter when the they are in it. This only spawns close to Roark. (MKX) *'Black Atom', drains one bar completely upon contact. **If it connects, Roark can meter burn and absorb the fire remnants and gain a portion of health back. (Big Bang) *The enhanced version splits Atom into two to be active at both at close and medium ranges. (Big Bang) Fusion: Roark lifts his hand up and absorbs nucleic energy from the sun, allowing for increase in weapon attacks and block chip damage. (MKX, MK:TA) *Exclusive to Headhunter. *'Supernova', cannot be hit out move now and increased block chip damage. (MK:TA) Air Knee: Roark grabs his opponent's head, in mid-air, and smashes it into his knee. (MKX) *Exclusive to Champion. Outrage: Roark grabs the opponent and stabs them three times in the chest. Tap commands to slash them in the neck to make them turn around, and slice into the back of their head. (MKX) *Exclusive to Champion. *The enhanced version (must be done after last input) has Roark shoot an arrow from wrist crossbow after removing his sword. Radiator: Roark grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. Tap commands to drain the opponents meter and stab a dagger in their forehead. (MKX, MK:TA) *Exclusive to Champion. *'Bonfire', able to tap an additional command to blast nucleic fire in the opponent's face. *The enhanced version (must be done before first input) drains more meter and replenishes his own. *In MK:TA, it is no longer a command grab as Roark only drains the opponent's meter and throws them away. Magni-tied: Roark spawns a magnetic field underneath the opponent, disabling their ability to jump. (MK:TA) Ionized Ball: Roark creates a ball of energy to assist him in battle. It will hover above him until a command is given, or compress into itself after some time if not used. (MK:TA) *Exclusive to Ionized. *'1000 Volts', shoots a short-range black of electricity to juggle the opponent. *'Solar Flare', shoots a fireball at the enemy, disappearing after it. *'Radiate', releases a field of heat that deals damage to a close enemy. *'Heat Absorb', kamikazes and freezes the opponent on contract. X-Ray Move - Luck of the Irish - Roark rushes the opponent with his shield to initiate the x-ray. Roark stabs the opponent in the lower chest and slashes the ribcage in half. He then he grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. To finish, he grabs and snaps their neck. (MKX) X-Ray Move - Irish Arsenal: Roark swings his axe at the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he slashes them with his sword to face him and stabs them in the stomach, bursting it. Finishing by spawning a hammer to smash their face as they kneel in pain. (MK:TA) Throws: Roark hits the opponent with two fire balls then releases a fire blast to knock the opponent back. (MKX) *Roark stabs the opponent in the shoulder with his dagger, then stabs them with his axe in the leg making them kneel, finishing by spawning a spear and ramming it through their mouth. Exclusive to Headhunter, only when in Fusion. (MKX) Fatalities *'No Shade: '''Roark spawns a star that releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. ''(MKX) *'Head Collector:' Roark grabs the loser's neck and explodes it from their body with nucleic energy. As it flies upward, he spawns a spear that the severed head falls down upon. The finishes by lifting it as if it was a trophy. (MKX) Brutalities *'Knee-Deep:' When Roark does his Vengeful Knee attack, the opponent's head comes off. Must finish first round with his X-Ray attack. Must miss the first knee. (MKX) *'Ex-Communicate:' Roark spawns a Pulsar inside the opponent to explode. Must be jump distance. Must be a medium-range Pulsar. (MKX) *'Mind Blown:' Roark explodes the opponents head after completing his Mini-Nuke combo. Must hold R2/RT during last hit. Must obtain at least a 5-hit combo and finishing with Mini-Nuke. (MKX - Secret) *'Meteor Shower: '''Roark uses his enhanced '''Down Komet' to smash the grounded opponent to pieces. Exclusive to his Big Bang variation. Must land all variations of Komet at least once during the final round. Must have a full bar of meter. Opponent must be grounded. (MKX) *'Celtic Rush:' When Roark does his Raider attack, the opponent's upper body explodes. Exclusive to his Headhunter variation. Must be in Aether Force. Must run 5 times during a match. Must miss first attack. (MKX) *'Judge, Jury, Executioner:' Roark's beam of light during his move Bonfire burns the opponent then transports them away. Exclusive to his Champion variation. Can't lose a round. Must have 50% health remaining in final round. ''(MKX) '' Trivia MKX *He is the 4th chapter in story mode, after Sub-Zero and before Kung Jin. *He is a secret battle in the klassic tower. **To face him, you must obtain a double flawless victory on your 1st match and do a brutality on your 2nd opponent then you will face him 3rd. This can be done only on hard difficulty. *Onaga makes a cameo in his ending. Additional Details MKX Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with Nitara's head in his hand. *When his variation is picked, he will set it ablaze and throw it. *When both characters are ready, Roark turns around and walks into a portal at the end of the screen. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he falls from the sky with a fiery blaze and stands to face the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as a nuke go off in his palm (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, a portal opens and he jumps up in front of it; (the opponent says their line) the opponent and a nuke goes off behind Roark; he absorbs the energy from the nuke as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **Big Bang: Three "stars" rotating one another. **Headhunter: A Celtic dagger surrounded by energy. **Champion: A hand surrounded by energy. *Breaker: Roark beats on his chest and releases a radioactive blast. *Bleeds pure white blood. *In his Champion variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. *Alternate Color: Black. **Original Costume - Belt and Boots turn black. **Exiled Costume - Blue garb turns black. *When he wins a round, he beats on his chest and sometimes will say a quote. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he raises his hand and a surge of energy falls from the sky as he walks back. He will sometimes will say a quote. *When he wins the match, he beams both him and the loser up to the Heavens in front of the Elder Gods for judgement. *After Brutality: Spawns a spear, planting it in the ground, and a sword, pointing it at the camera. In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st & 2nd Fights: Headhunter **3rd & 4th Fights: Champion *Outfits throughout chapters: **During his flashback to when he was exiled in the woods and the Champions' Tournament, he wears his Exiled Costume. **During the rest of the story, he wears his Main Costume. Gallery 955d57ec04aea62048989d89a8711279.jpg|Exiled Roark Ancient_Warrior_by_2buiArt.jpg|MK:TA Roark Category:Venommm Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters